hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Regime War
In the alternate Inferno Regime universe, the First Regime War (also known as the Regime War, the Third Great War or the Third Shivan Incursion) was the first conflict with Hester Shaw's Regime and her Shivan-UIMS alliance. Shortly after the establishment of Hester's Regime, a Beelzeboul-class Shivan frigate emerged. A botched mission to arrest Hester and a resulting short-lived offensive against the Regime also saw the start of the Shivan incursion, with the return of the UIMS. It also saw the invasion of the Zangyack Empire, leading to the Regime-Zangyack War. This war saw the rise of many individuals within the GTVA and the UGSF, such as rookie pilots Brigid Swann and Noemi Laporte, who, by the end of the war, became Squadron Leaders of the elite fighter squadron. History Rise of the Regime Foundations are laid The idea of a galaxy-spanning Regime was undoubtedly planned and carefully prepared by the people of TRAPPIST-1g. At the time, the scale of this preparation is obvious. Even before the birth of Hester Shaw, various officers, soldiers, technologists, scientists, and other fanatics were recruited, together with directors and officers of law enforcement, the intelligence services and the military, who at a key moment renounced their oaths and defected to the side of what would became Hester's Regime. Local dissenting people and media actively supported their actions with religious cults such as the Hammer of Light. Moreover, a massive militarization effort was made to produce a technologically superior military that combine the might of the GTVA, the UGSF, the Coalition and the Army of Light. Numerous shipyards, bases, and research facilities were built on newly explored star systems and colonized worlds as the Regime slowly expanded and plotted its eventual rise. At some point, they began building a fleet of craft with Shivan and UIMS components. They also deployed long-term efforts to subvert the GTVA, UGSF, Army of Light and Coalition as a whole. Hester's conflict with HardCorps After the tragic events at Oak Island on TRAPPIST-1g, Hester set off to Freeport on TRAPPIST-1e in an attempt to kill well-known criminal boss Antonio Mancini. At the time, a bank heist occurred and Elexis Sinclaire injected Mancini with U4, turning him into a mutant who attacked Colonel John Blade, Tom Natsworthy and Hester herself. After killing the mutant, she discovered a designer drug U4, and, believing it to be originated from SinTEK, she fought her way to SinTEK's main headquarters around the same time as Blade's. Reaching Elexis first, she eventually killed the self-proclaimed Mother Nature of TRAPPIST-1e and escaped before Blade could capture her. Following this incident, Hester made the establishment of her Regime official, standing up to big people in the planets of the TRAPPIST-1 System, and saving as many innocent lives as possible. Its members started to become militarily active, hunting down mob bosses and criminals, as well as forcibly making peace resolutions among worlds. When HardCorps learned that there was something special about Hester, Blade and his team launched a special ops mission and kidnapped one of the officals for interrogation. Later, Hester's belongings were stolen by HardCorps from Oak Island, at the cost of Jessica Cannon and some HardCorps personnel. Hester confronted Blade in HardCorps HQ, where the former attempted to guilt her into stopping her crusade over the death of Elexis. He was also stalling Hester from stopping the analysis of her belongings. Hester conceded that she was unable to kill Blade, but she didn't want to allow the HardCorps leader in a position to do her harm. She then proceeded to injure Blade. Once Hester realized what Blade had done, she attempted to torture Blade as to the location of her belongings. Blade then called Hester a bitch as UGSF Lieutenant Jack Joyce approached Hester, having responded to her attack. He punched Hester's head, sending her to the ground. Jack pummeled Hester repeatedly, bruising her in the process, before getting Blade and J.C. away to safety. The day following the attack, Hester then announced to the Regime that Blade and HardCorps had stolen her belongings, and that they were terrorists who would be stopped by any means necessary. The war begins A Shivan incursion At some point, the UGSF Dragoon J2 Leila George, which was patrolling the system for any intruders along with a flight of GeoSwords under Lieutenant Paul Serene, encountered a Shivan vessel. Claire Fontanelli, the ship's commanding officer, sent a transmission to the ship. In response, the Shivans destroyed the George with all hands. Fontanelli managed to send out a distress signal of this encounter, while Serene escaped. The UGSF and GTVA vessels which responded to the signal promptly destroyed the Shivan craft. Hester was called to the UGSF vessel Hannibal by its commanding officer, Admiral Elliot Swann, who was accompanied by Vice Admiral Jack Campbell and a delegation of officers from the UGSF and the GTVA. Swann explained that he has come to TRAPPIST-1g as a friend and ambassador, seeking to give advice, which is for her to stop what she was doing. Hester asserted she was just standing up to "big people" but Swann countered that she was controlling them. When Hester insisted the Admiral was one of them, Swann reminded her that he was not with them and Hester agreed before saying that her family was killed by arrogant leaders who refused to act when needed, and that she would not allow that to happen again. After Swann explained the authority of the UGSF and lamented how the hardest choice was sometimes not using that power and insisted the independence of the people of TRAPPIST-1 without interference, Hester was suddenly urged by Tom via her earpiece to ask the question. Hester suddenly asked whether the UGSF and the GTVA allowed SinTEK's actions. Swann's silence was enough of an answer. Enraged at being lectured, Hester called Swann out for dooming her planet and her people. Swann claimed that her family doomed themselves. Hester also claimed that Swann wanted the monsters of the universe to run free, but Swann insisted that they would not let her rule the people of TRAPPIST-1. Infuriated, Hester asked if that was a threat. Swann called it a warning. Paul and Liam tried to calm the two down but Hester ordered Swann to leave her system along with his GTVA forces. Disappointed, Swann complied, and ordered Hester to get off from his own ship. As Hester left the Hannibal she was approached by two Shivans. In spite of this long break, the newly born Regime was not able to prepare a military response, and Hester's officals elected to pursue diplomatic avenues instead. Some high-level talks did occur, in which the GTVA and UGSF outlined its demands: * The immediate surrender of High Councillor Hester Shaw and its non-elected leaders. * The liberation of GTVA and UG citizens in TRAPPIST-1 (meaning all Terrans) and their repatriation to GTVA/UG citizenship. * The accession of TRAPPIST-1 to the GTVA by ratification of the Beta Aquilae Convention and submission to the will of the Security Council, General Assembly, and High Command. * The immediate end of the isolationist and antimilitary policies that had placed TRAPPIST-1’s defense in critical jeopardy. These demands were met with bewildered refusal. Botched arrest The GTVA recalled all active forces back to Gaia in preparation to intervene with Hester Shaw and her newly-formed regime. SOC operative Liam Burke was ordered by GTVI at the behest of the UGSF to lead a team to TRAPPIST-1g to bring Hester in for trial on Gaia and Beta Aquilae. Though their team was successful in capturing Hester and some of her allies, the SOC team was then surprised at the re-appearance by the Unknown Intellectual Mechanized Species, their original adversaries thought to be destroyed after Operation Blue Planet. This species, now allied with Hester and the Shivans, captured the team and held them as "prisoners of war" in the TRAPPIST-1 Detention Complex. Serene, having survived the Shivan ambush on the Leila George, met with Swann and other high-ranking officers of the UGSF. They were discussing the sudden takeover of TRAPPIST-1 by the UIMS and the Shivans, with nothing heard from the SOC team they sent to TRAPPIST-1g to apprehend Hester since the last status update. When Paul revealed that he was attacked by Shivan forces patrolling the area in TRAPPIST-1, Swann questioned their presence as the pilot revealed that Hester and the Shivans have joined forces alongside the UIMS. He surmised why TRAPPIST-1 had fallen to Shivan and UIMS forces, so Paul urged the Admiral to act now, but the officers rejected, not having the forces needed and there were still other things going on in the galaxy that the United Galaxy Space Force were doing, and to take on the combined might of Hester, the Shivans and the UIMS may very well result in the destruction of TRAPPIST-1 before assuring Paul that they would find a way to bring Hester and her generals to justice, but that to act now and be rash and hasty would risk playing into the hands of the Shivans and the UIMS. Swann declared that TRAPPIST-1 was on its own for the time being. In the ensuing battle, the combined UGSF, GTVA, Coalition and Army of Light fleets engaged Shivan, UIMS and Regime forces after failing to get Hester to surrender. Even the arrival of Hannibal under Admiral Swann can't bolster the fleet as the ship was eventually hijacked by Hester in order to crash the UGSF battleship into the sun, killing Swann. The surviving vessels retreated following this, while the UGSF Dragoon IIS Hera Hilmar, appearing late in the battle destroying a Kismat and a Hammerhead, successfully evacuated all HardCorps personnel along with the Freeport citizens fleeing from the Shivan attack. Enraged, Hester ordered the full bombardment of all planets in the TRAPPIST-1 system. Project Bespin The GTVA and the UGSF became aware of Project Bespin after receiving numerous reports of strange craft conducting raids on Vasudan ships in the Deneb System. The alarming reports mentioned entire convoys and escorts disappearing after unknown spacecraft set upon the freighters. The attacks were so swift that, when GTVA fighters responded, by the time they arrived at the scene the only remains were burning debris. Because of this, GTVA High Command directed the ''Icelus''-class ''Fearless'' and the Hellcat Squadran's ''Menik Gooneratne'' to investigate. The first strong intelligence was gleaned when the Hera Hilmar intercepted a distress call from nearby, and the Dragoon and two GTF Mihos under Alpha wing (one of which was piloted by Brigid Swann) were dispatched to check it out. They arrived in the middle of a battle, where stormers looking like "some weird new Shivan design based on the UGSF Dragoon line of craft" were ravaging a convoy and escorts. After moving to intercept the raiders, the pilots speculated that these new stormers might be a "secret weapon of Hester and her Regime." The pilots also noted the presence of a capital ship far outside the battle zone, however these craft escaped when approached. Once the raiders were all destroyed or driven off, the Dragoon and the Mihoses returned to their rendezvous with the Fearless. There, technicians immediately began analyzing their flight recorders for useful data, and discovered that the enemy craft had "exceptional speed and maneuverability", as well as an unusually potent beam weapon. Because of its peculiar design, this fighter was dubbed the Bespin Beam Prototype. Having completed their analysis of the flight log data gathered from the Hera Hilmar and the Mihoses, the Fearless technicians decided that further research demanded that actual examples of these prototype craft needed to be captured. To this end, a scheme was concocted whereby the Alliance would stage a mock-convoy of cargo craft designed to entice whoever controlled these raiders into attacking. A convoy of computer controlled freighters that had been programmed to avoid Regime customs checkpoints, while transmitting fake transponder data. It was hoped that they would be a suitable lure to ensnare the Regime prototypes. Escorting the convoy would be GTVA fighters equipped with subsystem disrupters. However, secrecy was the key to this mission, and it was deemed necessary to conceal Alliance involvement. To this end, a flight of 6 GTF Perseuses, led by the Hera Hilmar, were dispatched to fulfill this mission. The lure worked decisively, and soon two squadrons of the experimental stormers attacked the convoy, in addition to two mysterious capital ship lurking in the background. Surprised by the skill of the Rebel pilots in even a low-performance craft such as the Perseus, an escort transport and one of each type of experimental stormers were swiftly disabled. Not only did the pilots manage to capture the enemy craft, but they were also able to save the majority of the freighters, as well as destroying all the remaining attacking craft before the Hygeias came to retrieve the disabled prototypes. The experimental stormers captured on this mission came in two varieties. The first was clearly a variant on the basic Dragoon R Delta Plus, but with additional twin wing-mounted missile launchers. Its configuration matched that of an attack force that "came as a deadly surprise to a GeoSword group patrolling too close to a Regime base". Because of its distinguishing features, it was designated the Bespin Missile. The second craft was a variant on the Dragoon J2, modified by the addition of two beam turrets outside the wings. Again, its design matched that of raiders encountered by GTVA forces: an GTF Ereshkigal squadron had been "severely crippled by this new Bespin stormer". Because of its turrets, it became known as the Bespin Gunship. Lastly, the captured capital ships were revealed to be carrying officers gathering data for the experimental stormers. The next encounter with Project Bespin happened as a result of a lucky intelligence finding. GTVI agents discovered a Regime cargo installation in orbit around LHS 1140 b in the LHS 1140 System. The intelligence revealed that the Regime station was involved as a production center for the clandestine project. The GTVA, Coalition, Army of Light and UGSF decided to send in Hellcat Squadran aboard the transport to "infiltrate the installation, steal all pertinent data, and then destroy the facility". Although successful in the mission to eliminate the station, the returning strike team was somehow followed back to the Fearless, whereupon a large-scale assault on the GTVA destroyer was mounted by many experimental Bespin stormers. However, due to the immense bravery and skill of the pilots of the GTVA fighters and the Hera Hilmar, the attack was thwarted, although the destroyer suffered heavy damage. Two new types of experimental Bespin stormers were encountered during this ambush. The first was simply a combination of the three prototypes. Therefore was almost inevitable that the Rebels named it the Bespin Combined. The second of the prototypes was basically the previous one, yet an incredibly swift stormer with an entirely different design, described by Brigid as looking "like the Regime made a Shivan Seraphim bomber on steroids." The description stuck, and the stormer gained the moniker Bespin Combined Booster. After the ambush was defeated, technicians aboard the Fearless decoded the data from the production facility. They determined that the Regime were conducting research into revolutionary stormer designs in a project headed by Gabriel Kantor. They discovered that Kantor was gathering statistics on all aspects in order to build a new generation of stormers many times more lethal and agile than the UGSF Dragoons and the Shivan Nahema and Seraphim bombers. The notion of heavy armed stormers with bomber capabilities produced fears that they might "pose a serious threat to the survival of the GTVA, UGSF, Army of Light and Coalition." Due to the high priority placed on eradication of this enormous threat, recon flights were dispatched all over nearby systems in order to locate the source of these fighters. It was not long before this strategy achieved results and the main research base was found. The base was identified to be on the planet K2-72e and an all-out assault was put into action. GTF Perseus ADvs, GTF Ereshkigals, and GTB Sthenos launched from the Fearless and arrived into the combat area along with the Hera Hilmar to engage the base. A surprise awaited them. The final prototype, the Bespin Final Prototype was landed at the station. Scans of the Bespin prototype revealed it to be the next and final stage in Project Bespin. This vessel had the capability to operate at longer distances than the prototypes. However, the Regime had been caught unawares, as there were flaws in the prototype. Responding to the rebel attack, pilots scrambled to the prototype Bespin stormers into action. Prior to the attack, Hellcat Squadran infiltrated the base. Their objective was to disable the defenses and allow the GTVA, Coalition, UGSF and Army of Light forces to strike. They were able to disable the defenses, but not before encountering many of the prototype Bespin stormers. The ensuing concerted attack and superior tactics exhibited by the GTVA, UGSF, Coalition and Army of Light gave them the edge in the battle, and not even the intervention of several Regime Gefjon elite fighters, led by Rebecca Fox, who unintentionally damaged the final Bespin prototype before escaping the battle, was able to save the base or the final Bespin prototype. Both were destroyed, and the project leader, who survived the crash of his prototype, was killed by a Chronon time blast from Shannon Swann, and the GTVA forces returned to the Fearless jubilant that they had defeated a potent enemy. Unbeknown to the GTVA, UGSF, Coalition and Army of Light, Hester arrived at the ruins with the Kismat, and was able to retrieve plentiful data from the systems inside the base that had survived its destruction remarkably well. Hester's words at the time that this project was important to her, and had it proceeded much further would have made her cosmic ambitions that much more likely to be realized. The Kilrathi enters the war Despite the victory in shutting down Project Bespin, GTVA and UGSF forces suffered heavy casualties since the First Battle of TRAPPIST-1. GTVA High Command decided to get help from other undiscovered alien races. One of the races of interest was the Kilrathi. Brigid volunteered to undertake this mission alone. Brigid left in her transport. Her transport was found by a Kilrathi patrol, and she responded that she was looking for allies to help fight Hester's Regime and for that, she needed to speak with the Kilrathi commanders. The Kilrathi agreed and escorted her to New Kilrah. Talking to the Kilrathi Emperor, Brigid said she was looking for allies to help fight Hester's Regime. Initially, he dismissed Brigid's request as nothing more than just a pathetic statement. She argued that it was only a matter of time before an invasion on Kilrathi space by Hester's Regime and her allies, citing Hester's anti-Vasudan rhetoric. The Emperor finally agreed, but only for Brigid to perform the trials on a Kilrathi-controlled desolate planet to undergo her training as one with the Kilrathi. On a desolate planet controlled by the Kilrathi, Brigid undergone all trials, eventually passing them. Eventually, Brigid was made a Kilrathi, but not Kilrathi-born. Shortly after, the Bosconians launched an attack on New Kilrah. TRAPPIST-1 Detention Complex Uprising Meanwhile, Material Defender Alex Warden's colleagues were arrested and sent to the max security prison in the outskirts of the TRAPPIST-1 system for opposing Hester. With little choice, Alex went to TRAPPIST-1g in order to plead for his colleagues's release. Infuriated with Hester's change and that of the rest of the Regime's, he openly called Hester a despot. Before a fight can break out, her troops intervened and had Alex left. While talking with the troops outside, he proceeded to kill his captors and disguise himself as the soldiers. Piloting one of the Regime fighters, he was able to find out about the Regime prison where his son was being kept. Breaking into the prison to free his compatriots, the Material Defender disabled the security systems and fought against the security forces. Getting Liam Burke to start a prison riot, he released every other prisoner from captivity, including Cal Johnston. With Hester and her allies coming over in a Kismat, the Material Defender ordered everyone to board the transports, but the Shivans fired their weapons at the prison, ruining the complex and causing a hole at the prison's dome. Fortunately, Liam and every inmate made their escape safely, but Cal's friends Lemuel Smith, Jafs, Lori Trieste and Azraelle Takagi were all killed. Joining them and his compatriots last, he sent a transmission to the inmates, asking them to keep causing trouble for Hester by any means necessary. With all the former inmates returning to the real world, the Material Defender ordered his compatriots to go to into hiding until the time Hester was overthrown before setting course to look for help. He then jumped to a undetermined location, where he was surprised to encounter the UGSF Galaxip Dragoon IIS Hera Hilmar, which was on patrol defending allied positions. Seeing him as a threat, the Hera Hilmar challenged the Material Defender into a dogfight, which ended when he sent a transmission to the Dragoon that he was on the side of the UGSF and the GTVA. The commanding officer of the Hilmar was revealed to be Paul Serene. Category:Wars Category:Inferno Regime-Verse